Propeller pitch change actuation systems for aircraft include propeller blades attached to trunnion bearings. The trunnion bearings are coupled between an aft yoke plate and a forward yoke plate. The yoke plates may be translated forward and aft to rotate the propeller blades and ultimately change their pitch angles. Due to blade loading, friction causing motion, vibrations, etc., the yoke plates may wear over time. A yoke plate having extensive wear may be replaced by removing the entire propeller pitch change actuation system from the aircraft to replace the yoke plate.